superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Conker's Bad Fur Day
Conker's Bad Fur Day is an action-platform video game developed and published by Rare for the Nintendo 64 video game console. It was Rare's last game for that console, released on March 5, 2001 in North America, and on April 6, 2001 in Europe. The game stars Conker the Squirrel, a greedy, heavy-drinking red squirrel who is attempting to return home to his girlfriend. The gameplay is composed of various challenges like solving puzzles or racing vehicles, split across multiple levels. The game also includes a multiplayer mode where up to four players can compete in seven different game types. Conker's Bad Fur Day was in development for four years and was originally intended for a family audience, but was redesigned and marketed to a much older demographic. It features graphic violence, sexual themes, strong language, toilet humor, and several film parodies. The game received very positive reviews from video game publications, which praised the game's graphics, audio, and presentation. The game sold poorly due to limited advertising and a release towards the end of the Nintendo 64's life cycle, but earned a cult following due to its unique styling. A remake, titled Conker: Live & Reloaded, with enhanced graphics and a different multiplayer mode, was released for the Xbox in 2005. The Completionist Conker's Bad Fur Day was the 75th episode of The Completionist, and was uploaded on September 27th, 2013. This game served as the Season Two Finale of The Completionist, although the week after another episode was released. Jirard completed this game for the first time in his life in order to release Greg from the clutches of the Xbox 360, who had stole him in the last episode. Jirard finds the plot unorthodox, due to Conker not interacting with the main villain of the game. When discussing the story in more detail, it doesn't take long for him to find Greg(g), who is the Grim Reaper in the game. Jirard briefly reunites with Greg in a Tron setting before going back to talking about the presentation. Jirard praises the game's vulgar humor, and revels in the film references intertwined in the main story and level design. Special attention is given to the famous "Great Mighty Poo" song. Conversely, Jirard has some issues with the gameplay and control, which he finds require more precision than Banjo-Kazooie. The camera angles in some sections also give him some trouble, especially during the first person shooter sections.The AI during escort missions also drives him crazy. Despite these gripes, Jirard find himself enjoying the game's variety, gameplay, and bosses. He's also able to look past the game's flaws to enjoy himself. The multiplayer is also given some attention, with Jirard going as far as to say it rivals the multiplayer of Goldeneye 007. When discussing The Struggle, Jirard talks about the Xbox version, which he feels refined the controls and the visuals. But the fact that this version is censored makes him prefer the Nintendo 64 version, which makes the Xbox 360 angry. Jirard decides to give the game a "Complete It!" rating despite its faults, due to the lack of extraneous things to complete. The Xbox 360 allows Greg to go free, but forces Jirard to stay with her, and attacks him with a laser. Jirard, however, is able to sustain this by going into "Beard Mode," ironically removing his beard. The Xbox engages "Red Ring of Death Mode" as a final gambit. At this, Jirard realizes he has to stay behind to stop the Xbox from wreaking havoc on everyone, and tells Greg to go back. Back in the real world, Greg reflects on Jirard's career as The Completionist, believing him to be dead before Jirard escapes. He claims he was able to escape after hearing that Greg loved him. Jirard tells Greg that they have a quest to go on, to fight Dracula. The episode ends with the new intro for Season 3. Special Guests *Satch Bag - Narrator *Lucahjin - Xbox 360 Trivia *The episode contains a warning at the beginning that it's a mature rated episode and is uncensored. However, the only strong language in the video (aside from some written-but-not-heard dialogue from the game) comes from the first verse of "The Great Mighty Poo"'s first verse. Category:Completionist Finale Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Xbox Category:Complete It! Category:The Completionist: New Game Plus